the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Bros Pose Gallery
Welcome to the Fanmade Bros Pose Gallery! Here, users can post their own fan-made Bros Pose for all the world to see! Each Bros Pose must meet the following criteria: 1. Follow the Bros Pose format; two best buds, one on the left hand side giving a thumbs up, while one on the right hand side with his or her arms extended in an excited manner. 2. Your Bros must be closely related to one another (ex. Frollo and Gaston are YTP Disney villains from France, Jaime Maussan and Haruhi are obsessed with aliens). 3. Use the provided Bros Pose underneath The Gallery section. 4. Give a name to the bro/sista group (ex. YUME NIKKI SISTAS) and name the two bros/sistas (ex. Madotsuki and Yomika), along with your username. 5. Don't be afraid to get creative with your Bros Pose! 6. Don't delete anybody else's bros pose from the gallery. Please keep all fanmade images on this page only, as this was created to express the creativity of TFS's fans. Please adhere to the rules or your post might get deleted. If you need help, use the first fan-made pose provided as a guide. The Gallery Bropose.jpg|The Bros Pose Template Fanmadebroposeexample.jpg|(Ex.) SWEDISH INTERNET BROS (Markus Persson Notch and Felix Kjellberg Pewdiepie) by ShadowTehEchidna namiko_bros.jpg|OTAKU STEREOTYPE BROS/SIBS/whatever term you prefer (Hiroshi-san & Namiko Moon) by TheAudio creepypasta bros.JPG|CREEPYPASTA BROS. (Slender Man and Ben Drowned) Made by mikusz32000, uploaded from Facebook Hitler and Stalin Communist Bros.png|COMMUNIST BROS. (Adolf Hitler & Joseph Stalin) by The Masked Pope spongebob_and_jenny_s_bros_pose_by_cartoonfanboyone-d5z3xs9.jpg|Nicktoon Brosista (SpongeBob SquarePants and Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman) by Powerpufffanboynumber1 KamenRiderBros.jpg|Kamen Rider Bros (Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Fourze) by Darth_Paul Miners Bro's.png|The Miner Bros (Steve and Wolf) by Cpend7, Uploaded from Deviant Art Superboss bros.png|SUPERBOSS BROS (Omega, Shinryu) by Kugawattan Arnie sly bro pose.jpg|80'S ACTION HERO BROS (Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone), by Lord Oblivion Smiling Murderer Brosista.png|Smiling Murder Brosista (Jeff the Killer and Smile Pinkie Pie) by Stocking Rose Happy Wheels Bro.png|Happy Wheels Bros (Segway Guy and Irreasponsable Dad) by Stocking Rose God Collector Bro.png|God Collecters Bros (Hugh Neutron and Trip) by Stocking Rose Famious Fighter Bro.png|Famious Fighter Bros (Disco Kid and Johnny Cage) by Stocking Rose Sarawut Frollo and Sagat Bros Pose.png|Muay Thai Bros (Sagat and Sarawut Frollo) by Thammarong The Cheap Bros.png|The Cheap Bros (Gaben Newell and Engene H. Krabs) by Cpend7 The bunch bros..jpg|The gay Bros! (Drew Pickles and Barney) Made by Dylanmorris878 TF2 Bros (Heavy and Medic) by King DJ.jpg|TF2 Bros (Heavy and Medic) by King DJ Mr.Beam&MichaelRosen.jpg|Goofy British Bros (Mr. Bean & Michael Rosen) by King DJ & Agito90 King&Snake.jpg|Epic adventure Bros! (The King and Snake) by King DJ Brian&Stewie.jpg|Family Guy Bros (Stewie and Brian) by King DJ Crooker&Plankton.jpg|Best Nicktoon Villain Bros! (Plankton and Crocker) by King DJ Robotnik&Tomo.jpg|Raving Mad Brosista (Dr Robotnik and Tomo) by Agito90 The Internet Bullies Bros.png|The Internet Bullies Bros (Cyber-bully and Troll Face) by Cpend7 WFT and V.png|Smash Bros (Wii Fit Trainer and The Villager) by bricksNblocks Willem_Frollo_and_Louis_van_Gaal_Bros_pose.png|Oranje Bros (Willem Frollo and Louis van Gaal) by Thammarong & WiiWareMaster team_super_duper_friends_by_supercollaterale-d5c8pbp.png|Super Duper Bros. (John and Robo) by Collaterale1, uploaded on Deviantart (In his old account SuperCollaterale) own-edge_bros.jpg|Own-Edge Bros (Own and Edge) by John.mitchell.9210256 (characters by his older brother) Accelerator & KIHARA-KUN Bros Pose.png|Kuru-tsu Ham-to-Ham Bros (Accelerator and Kihara Amata) by Thammarong akunat.png|Overpowerment Bros (Akuma and Nat Peterson) by MetaKirby23 Cheeky Star Bros.jpg|Cheeky Star Bros (Diddy Kong and Konata) by Exotix7 jeff_the_killer_and_mary_brosista.jpg|True Grinning Psycho Brosista (Jeff the Killer and Mary) by John.mitchell.9210256 attitude_lawl_ceo_bros_by_ecwfan1-d72yiyg.png|CEO Bros (Triple H & Ric Flair) by Jacob.furtrell Spike and Spyro Purple Dragon Bros.jpg|Purple Dragon Bros (Spike and Spyro) by WeirdKev27 super_sentai_bros_pose_by_ecwfan1-d74rfzm.png|Super Sentai Bros Pose (Tsuyoshi Kaijo and Shinya Tsukouchi) by Jacob.furtrell Glitchy Game Bros..jpg|Glitchy Game Bros. (Missingno. and Action 52 NES) by Exotix7 sandvich33_and_robertofthenerds_bros.png|Mitchell Family Bros (Sandvich33 & RobertoftheNerds) by John.mitchell.9210256 best_funny_guys_bropose_by_ecwfan1-d75ce5a.png|Best Funny Guys Bros (Caboose & Ed) by Jacob.furtrell Dinosaur World Bros..pptx.jpg|Dinosaur World Bros. (Mama Luigi and Baby Yoshi) by Exotix7 Bikini Bottom Bros..jpg|Bikini Bottom Bros. (SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrcik Star) by Exotix7 64694_556070087740522_1227708745_n.jpg|Nicktoon Brosista (SpongeBob SquarePants and Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman) by Powerpufffanboynumber1 (Updated version) the_ed__edd__n_eddy_bros_pose_by_ecwfan1-d79mop4.png|The Ed, Edd, n Eddy Bros Pose (The Eds) by Jacob.furtrell Hello_Kitty_and_Catbug_Bro_Pose.png|Popular Catlike Icon Brosista (Hello Kitty and Catbug) Made by Pink Koala/LydiaPrower8 Missingno Diglett Bros.PNG|Enigma Pok-eBros (Missingno with GHOST disguise and Diglett, both from Smash lawler) Morshu Ushrom Bros.PNG|CD-i Shopkeep Bros (Morshu and Ushrom)|link=morshu-ushrom Lawl GoAnimate Fanboy Bros.edit.jpg|Lawl GoAnimate Fanboy Bros. EDIT (Adamp5104 and Sonny Slaven as Fat Norm) The Soilder Bros.png|The Soldier Bros (Soilder and MMD Flippy) by Cpend7 Right Wing Bros(Ronald Reagan and Richard Nixon).jpg|Right Wing Brosidents (Reagan and Nixon) Shy Sista.png|Shy Fighting Sistas (Pyrrha and Fluttershy) by Rosa Anarchy Bros.png|Beat em' Up Bros (Joe the Boss & Buddy) by WageGannon6 alice_liddell_and_urotsuki_sistas.png|Protagonistic Femme Fatality Sistas (Urotsuki and Alice Liddell) by John.mitchell.9210256 Category:Fanmade